Time For Change
by theoriginalbritt
Summary: When Emily ends her affair with JJ, will JJ realize who she really wants? JJ/Emily, JJ/Will
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Long time no see! My apologies for the serious lack of updates on my other stories, but life has indeed gotten in the way. Writers block has also took its toll on me. This, however, has managed to be written down, so I thought I'd post it and see what yall think. This is my first attempt aat writing a JJ/Emily story, so bare with me if its not too great.**

**Read and Enjoy! Oh, and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, if i did, Reid would be mine! muahahahaha! *clears throat* right, well, carry on...**

* * *

Emily Prentiss felt dirty. She felt guilty and shameful and there was no one to blame but herself. Well, a certain blonde media liaison played a very large part in it as well. Every week JJ would tell Will she and Emily were having a girls night, then she would go over to Emily's and they would have sex. It was a routine that had been going on for about five months and it was killing Emily. She knew she had to put an end to it, but she didn't know how.

Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than the one person she did not want to talk to.

"Hey Emily, can you come up here for a minute?" JJ's voice sounded almost angelic, sending a shiver down Emily's spine. Without a word, Emily stood and walked into JJ's office, closing the door quietly behind her.

"What do you need?" She asked, attempting to keep things professional.

"I was wondering if I could come over tonight?" A smile formed on JJ's face, but quickly faded when she saw the pained look on Emily's.

"What is it Em?"

Emily sighed loudly before taking another deep breath. _It's now or never._

"We can't do this anymore." Emily stated bluntly. A confused expression crossed across JJ's face before realization made itself known.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" There was a slight panicked tone in JJ's voice.

Emily let out a snort at this. "Did you do something wrong? JJ this whole thing is wrong!" Emily exclaimed, motioning her hand between them to emphasize _thing._ Emily continued on, not giving JJ time to reply.

"This thing between us, it can't keep going." she looked at JJ with sad eyes "It's tearing me apart." she added softly. "I swore to myself that I would never be that person who has affairs, but then you come along and use my feelings against me and make me go against all of my morals. You honestly have no idea how much it hurts knowing that it's _him _you go home to every night, and it's _him _you're raising a family with. And it hurts so badly knowing that it's me you're leaving behind, feeling shameful and worthless and...and...just disgusting!" Tears were now falling down both women's cheeks. When Emily spoke again, her voice was barely a whisper. "I can't do this anymore Jen, it's ripping me apart. You're taking all that's left of my heart, and you're throwing it away. And you're being selfish if you think that you're the only one having a hard time with this situation. I have feelings too, I may not show them as often or as well as you, but I have them, and damn it all if I let you take advantage of me anymore!" Her voice had risen and was almost a shout.

Clearing her throat, Emily straightened herself out, looked at JJ straight in the eye and cooly said "So no Jennifer, you can't comeover tonight. I think you need to step back and think about what and who you really want. Not what everyone else wants, but what _you_ want." and with that she swiftly exited the office, leaving a stunned and crying Jennifer Jeraeu behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see! My fault, I know I know. Writers block has seriously been kicking my ass. Im still struggling and I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to try and update at least something. Anyway just let me know what you think please**

**Disclaimer: nada**

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel tightly as she navigated through the city, Jennifer Jereau focused solely on getting herself home. She knew what she and Emily had been wrong, but to JJ it had felt so right. Never has she felt this strongly about someone, loved someone with so much passion that sometimes it tended to overwhelm her. She's tired of living a lie, tired of pretending, and most of all she's tired of hurting. Hurting herself, Will and Emily, especially Emily. Breaking it off with Will had been difficult, but easy at the same time.

_Sighing as she pulled into her driveway, the blonde gathered her things, as well as her courage and made her way through the front door._

"_Will?" she called out_

"_Living room"_

_Walking into the living room, she found him lounging in his recliner watching some cop show. _

"_Hey Jayje, how was work?" he asked, smiling as he stood to greet her, but stopped when he saw her expression. "What's wrong?"_

_Looking away before quickly looking back at him, JJ sighed "We need to talk."_

"_About?"_

"_Us. I can't...I just..." sighing again, frustrated, JJ took a deep breath. "Will I can't do this anymore, it's over."_

_Staring at the blonde, Will simply nodded before saying "Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming."_

"_What?"_

"_You've been pulling away from me Jayje, don't think I haven't noticed."_

"_I'm sorry Will. You're a great guy and you deserve someone who can love you with everything they are, and I can't do that." JJ said softly, looking truly sorry._

_Nodding his head Will just sighed "I'll move out tomorrow. Do you want me to stay in a hotel tonight?"_

_Shaking her head quickly JJ answered "No, I'll go. Don't worry, just take your time okay? You can call me when you're all finished."_

"_Okay." Walking over to the blonde he knew he could have loved forever, Will wrapped her up in one last hug. "Goodbye JJ, I'll always love you."_

Now here she was, standing outside of Emily Prentiss' door, praying that she hadn't fucked everything up. Raising a shaky hand, she knocked on the door and waited.

Nothing.

Knocking again, Jennifer sighed in relief as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Hearing the deadbolt turn she prepared herself for what was next. Swinging the door open, a bleary eyed Emily looked absolutely terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, her voice hoarse and a hint of anger tangled in her words.

"Can I come in?"

Looking at JJ for a minute before walking back down the hallway, Emily went straight to the couch, curling herself into the corner. JJ sat on the couch as well, close enough to the brunette so that if she wanted to reach out to her, she could.

"Why are you here?" Emily repeats, not looking at the blonde.

"I left Will."

JJ almost laughed at how quickly Emily's head turned, but refrained.

"You what?" the brunette's eyes were as wide as saucers, mouth agape in bewilderment.

Placing her hand on top of the other woman's, JJ said again "I left Will, Em. We're over."

Still not fully grasping what JJ was saying, Emily could only stare blankly at the blonde "What?"

"We're over, done, no more. I couldn't keep living a lie. It was killing me going home to him every night when all I wanted to do was go to you and hold you in my arms. And I can't stand the thought of how much I hurt you, because I hurt you a lot, didn't I?"

Seeing the older woman avert her gaze, Jennifer placed her fingers under Emily's chin and forced her to look at her. "I am so, so sorry Emily. I should have ended things with Will right away, but I was scared. And I know I screwed up, but I promise I'll spend every day making it up to you if you'll let me. I love you."

Staring into blue eyes, Emily saw the truth to the other woman's words. "I love you too Jennifer."

Giving her lover a soft smile, JJ brought the brunette's lips to her own in a sweet kiss. "I love you so much Em. Please say you'll have me back? I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Kissing the blonde once again, tongues tangled fiercely as the fight for dominance took place. Breaking apart only when air was completely necessary, the two women's eyes locked and Emily said breathlessly, "I don't want you to be with anyone else either, ever. You're mine now"

A smirk appeared on JJ's face, "Oh really, I'm yours? Possessive much?"

"Yep, all mine. And yes, I am slightly possessive. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all" muttered the blonde before pulling Emily on top of her. Sighing happily, JJ knew that this was where she was meant to be, and will forever remain. With her love.


End file.
